nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragena Gemstone
Dragena Gemstone 1st daughter of Drakken and jade Dragena Gemstone is the duaghter of Drakken and jade she is a legendary Lordress of Dragons and mages she commanded the most powerful mages into battle against Greece & Romania. Early History I was born in Minas morgul my parents Drakken and jade where the king and queen of minas morgul at this time, i never knew that Sauron & Nuclear Hurricane also known as Queen Maryeth the daughter of zeus and athena they are my grandparents. My Brother James was the eldest of my family he had a little more power then i did me and my brother are best friends to. I started Maging when i was 12 i went to a mage barrack school and made friends. my brother who was 15 James had also went with me. We Graduated together and made our mom and dad proud i am the one of many magical women who can wield go magic why because i am the Granddaughter of Sauron & Nuclear hurricane. I also explored the Carribeans and found the trident of Poseidon i then would be the goddess of the 200 seas. Magemark sports arena Dragena loved magic she created a massive arena in mordor specifically for Mages and witches to entertain the crowd. Magic fights and entertainment Performances took place at the bottom of the arena this arena fit over 40,000 Audiences yeah talk about big arena's Right? Even Balrogs where added as a final challenge as well. Finding Love Dragena fell in love with one of the other students named Daniel clan he had a crush on her since they where both small children and they have been friends ever since Daniel married Dragena when she was 20. Daniel was the Lapis mage. Later on they had a daughter who will be mentioned later. The Battle Against Tharanor broke out and Daniel had died in battle with his men but brought mordor to victory ensuring that his family will live on. Dragena had raised her daughter as her mother drakken and jade raised her to defend mordor. The People who killed her husband where still alive on a isolated small island. Later on Dragena Constructed a Lapis lazuli tower to pay tribute to her husband and as a citadel for her daughter. The Trident of Poseidon Dragena Avenged the death of her husband by going out at sea to slay those who killed him herself. As she was exploring the Carribeans she found the Trident of Poseidon to control the 20 seas. She drowned the island of Camelot where Daniel's Murderers where hiding on Nothing more happened other then Dragena returning home to mordor to raise her daughter. A Daughter Jasmine Saphiris is the Daughter of Dragena & Daniel Granddaughter to Drakken and jade & Great Granddaughter to Lord Sauron & NH(Maryeth) She was the leader of vampires and the Herald Queen of Wizards and Warlocks. She lived in the lapis tribute tower with all her armies and people this was a roman empire like system and justice system. Category:Dragena Category:Daughter of Drakken and jade Category:Saurons Grandaughter Category:Nuclear Hurricanes Grandaughter Category:White Princess Category:Light Godess Category:Adventurer Godess Category:Dragena Drakkendaughter Category:Daughter of Jade Category:Daughter of Drakken Category:Sister of James